


Just This Once

by magnass (PotofCoffee)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/magnass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby goes downstairs for a glass of water... And gets something else entirely. Abby/Tesla. Some Abby/Will. A little bit of Will-bashing. NC-17. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Oh Abby! Oh yeah. That's so good! Oh god.” Will came with a gasp.  

  


He disposed of the condom Abby insisted he wear and then rolled over.  He smiled at Abby 

  


“You liked that, didn't you baby?” Abby faked a smile. 

  


“Yeah! You were great”. Will grinned with pride and kissed her on the cheek before moving to lie on his stomach, one arm around her waist. Within minutes he was fast asleep  

  


Abby sighed. Will was a nice guy but in the weeks they'd been sleeping together she had yet to come. He had tried to make it happen but as wound up as she got he could never quite give her her release. She had given up by now, and started faking it but Abby was getting so fucking tired of the constant sexual frustration. She moved her hand down to her clit trying to tease herself to at least a small orgasm but her disappointment with the night was too overwhelming and she couldn't quite push herself over the edge.  

  


She lay there for a while longer but wasn't able to fall asleep. So she got up, and headed downstairs to grab a drink of water.  

  


Somewhere along the way she must have made a wrong turn, or ten - she still hadn't figured out this labyrinthine building. Her lack of direction meant that instead of arriving at her destination, the kitchen, she found herself in one of the sanctuary's many studies.   

  


“Dammit!” She spoke to herself not realizing there was someone else in the room.  

  


“Well that's not a nice way to greet me is it?” 

  


She spun on the spot to see  Nikola Tesla seated on an ornate couch sipping a glass of wine and looking as sexy as hell.   

  


As aggravating as he could be, Nikola was undeniably one of the most attractive men Abby had ever known and her already hormone filled mind immediately began running through a myriad of ways, some more probable than others, that he could fuck her. She was suddenly incredibly conscious of just how underdressed she was in nothing but a tank top and now very soaked panties. 

  


Nikola breathed deeply, his vampire senses picking up the distinct scent of her wetness.    

  


“I guess loverboy doesn't quite get the job done, does he” 

  


“Wha-What?” Replied Abby, feigning ignorance. “I don't know what you're talking about!” 

  


“Really?” He drained the rest of his glass, setting it down and standing up. “So you would describe yourself as completely satisfied?” 

  


“Yes!” She claimed, her voice straining on the lie they both knew she told. 

  


Nikola walked towards her, she backed up until she hit the wall. 

  


She breathed in his heady masculine scent, drawing her eyes up the length of his elegant neck.  

  


“Though you might hate to admit it, Will is a very intelligent guy. And the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for!” 

  


Tesla laughed.  

  


“I'm sure he is. However his intelligence and personality aren't at issue here. What I want to know is if he can make you come so hard you forget where you are. If he can fuck you all night long. If he can keep you so close to the edge for so long you think you're going to die before finally allowing you to orgasm harder than you ever have before. Can he do that Abby? Because I know I could.” 

  


Abby scowled, trying to ignore the visceral reaction her body had to him.  

  


“Our sex life is just fine thank you. “ 

  


“Well there's the problem, isn't it. He might be fine. I, on the other hand, am fantastic! 

  


Abby attempted to continue with her side of the argument but Tesla's complete faith in his abilities was more of a turn on than it should have been. 

  


He wanted her, had since the day she had walked into the Sanctuary. Like she didn't know what had happened to her shirt! And as for her, she just wanted to come so fucking badly.  

  


Abby pushed away the thought of her adoring boyfriend, currently sleeping soundly just upstairs, and looked up, meeting Tesla's heated gaze. 

  


“Just tonight” she told him.  “Just this once. “ Tesla grinned widely, bending down to catch her lips with his own. 

  


As her tongue tangled with his, Abby grabbed Tesla's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. In return he pulled her tank top off her body, leaning back to admire her breasts for a moment. Then he moved back in, kissing a trail down her throat to her chest. As he reached her left breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth his hand came up to play with the other. He palmed and teased while his tongue stroked at her rosy nipple coaxing it into a hardened nub. He then moved his mouth over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. 

  


Abby gasped, one hand gripping his hair and the other scrabbling for purchase against the wall behind her. 

  


She couldn't believe how close she was to coming – and from just foreplay! 

  


“Oh god! Nikola! Oh fuck – yes!” 

  


He moved back up, capturing her lips in a kiss and using his momentum to steer her away from the wall, pushing her down onto the couch. Then he moved beside her, kneeling on the cushion and rearranging her so that one leg was on either side of his body. He licked and nibbled a path down her body. He paused just above her cunt, giving special attention to the skin there. She gasped as he teased her, moving to her inner thighs but ignoring the area she wanted most desperately for him to touch.  

  


“Oh fuck! Come on!”  

  


He grinned at her pleas. Grabbing either side of her panties, he ripped them off her and then leaned back down. As he licked up the length of her cunt she had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from screaming.  

  


It only took a few quick swipes of his tongue against her clit before she was coming, the tension of the past few weeks rolling away on the waves of her orgasm.  She breathed out little pants of unintelligible expletives mixed with “Oh god!” and “Nikola!” 

  


When she came down from her high he was still at it. Licking away. When he felt that her orgasm was over he looked up at her with a dangerous smile before swiftly thrusting 2 fingers into her.  

  


“Oh -oh fuck! God!”  

  


He added another finger and continued fucking her, one hand on her hip to keep her stable. She moaned, wiggling her hips, trying to create some friction against her clit. Nikola saw what she was doing and laughed. 

  


“Not just yet.”  

  


He picked up the pace, fucking her harder until he could feel that she was just about there. Then he took his other hand from it's place on her hip and drummed his fingers against her clit, creating small sparks of electricity as he went. 

  


The dual sensations of his fingers thrusting inside of her and the almost painful sparks of electricity made her come a second time, her eyes squeezing shut as she lost herself in the overwhelming pleasure of it all. 

  


She lay there, panting and – to her mind – thoroughly debauched. But Nikola wasn't done yet. He was standing beside the couch and once he saw that she had somewhat recovered he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

  


Abby watched with rapt attention. As he slid the shirt down his arms, her eyes traced the contours of his lithe body.  

  


When he got to his belt she reached up, stilling his hands with her own and then moving them to the side. She then undid his belt herself, pulling it through each of the loops on his pants before letting it drop to the floor. Next she unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. But instead of pushing them down his skinny legs she left the pants on, instead reaching her hand through the slit of his boxers to grasp his cock firmly in her hand.He twitched as she did so and she smiled at the control she had over him like this. 

  


He grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away and started to take off his pants himself but she stopped him. 

  


“No. Don't. Like this. I want it like this.” He obliged her, grabbing her by the hand and bringing her to a standing position in front of him. He backed her up against the wall as he had earlier in the evening only now instead of weak excuses and knowing smiles there were only heated touches and heavy breaths between them.  

  


He hoisted her up with a strength which belied his lanky frame. She supported herself with her hands on his shoulders while he thrust into her. 

  


It felt so good, the texture of wallpaper  against her back contrasting with the smooth skin of Tesla's chest pressed up against her own. She couldn't believe it but she felt herself getting close to orgasm again. Nikola's hard cock pounded into her, the veins stroking her walls and she pulsated around him as she came again. 

  


Abby was expecting him to pick up his pace, pumping into her as he followed suit, but instead he stepped back, lifting her off his cock and pushing down on her shoulders until she was kneeling before him. He guided his thick cock, coated in her juices into her mouth. She closed her lips around him, swirling her tongue around the head as Nikola began fucking her mouth. 

  


She reveled in the heady taste of him, the fascinating flavor of their two tastes mixed together, and the rough texture of his woolen suit pants brushing against her cheek and wrinkling in her grasp. As she bobbed her head around his cock, she brought one hand up around the base of his cock, pumping in time with her mouth. 

  


Before long Nikola was gasping out in pleasure. 

  


“Oh. Oh fuck. God yes, Abby!” 

  


With a few more erratic thrusts he was coming in her mouth. Abby swallowed dutifully as his come spurted into her mouth. 

  


Once he was done, Nikola guided her to her feet. Then he picked up her tank top and underwear, passing them to her without a word. 

  


After she had re-dressed she opened her mouth to speak but Nikola beat her to the punch, 

  


“Go upstairs to your boyfriend.” Abby wanted to reply, to say something, anything to the man that had just, well, fucked her brains out but she was at a loss for words. 

  


So she merely followed his advice and retraced her steps from what seemed like a lifetime ago when she had headed downstairs for a cold glass of water. Creeping back into Will's room she snuck into bed and back under the comforting embrace of his arm. And by the time they awoke she had almost managed to convince herself it was all a dream.


End file.
